Legends of Tomorrow (My Version)
by Savitar1
Summary: This is basically a continuation of my last story, "A Missed Opportunity." It starts out with a prologue set in the cliffhanger of season 2 of Legends of Tomorrow, following chapters take place after the events in the previous story.
1. Prologue

**Los Angeles 2017**

Sara: Guys, I think we broke time.

(Dinosaurs roaring in the distance)

Ray: This dinosaur stuff is really starting to ruin the Jurassic Park franchise for me.

Nate: At least Gertrude isn't here.

Ray: Actually, she's right over there.

Gertrude: RAAAAAAAAWR!

Nate: Wow, what are the odds?

Some of them start laughing.

Ray: It's not funny guys! That T-Rex wants to kill me!

Mick: Haircut, I'm just glad she's after you and only you.

Ray: Guess what Mick, Gertrude is the T-Rex you shot in the face with your Heat Gun when you found me, so after she gets me, she's coming for you.

Mick: Oh, shit.

Sara: We should go outside and see what's happening. Jax, Stein, you stay here and repair the ship.

Ray: I'm going to get that male T-Rex urine I saved in case we encountered dinosaurs again, you guys want any?

All: No!

Ray: Okay, but don't blame me if you get eaten.

Ray went to his room and ten minutes later, everyone was ready to go.

Jax: Be careful guys.

Sara: Hurry and repair the ship, hopefully we can fix this mess.

Jax: You got it.

The Legends went outside, except for Jax and Stein.

Nate: Well, all the buildings seem to be okay.

Ray: I'm gonna walk ahead and see if it's clear.

Sara: Be careful, why didn't you bring your suit anyways?

Ray: It was also damaged in the crash, besides, I've got something else on that'll protect me.

Nate: Yeah, T-Rex urine.

Ray: Hey, it works.

Ray starts walking ahead to scout the area.

Gertrude: RAAAAAAAWR!

Ray: Aaaaaaaaah!

Ray starts running back to the ship as fast as he can

Ray: The urine doesn't work anymore!

Mick: I've got it Haircut!

Mick shot Gertrude, but she was unfazed. Gertrude then looked at Mick and roared.

Mick: Oh, shit! I think it remembers me! Haircut, wait up!

Mick followed Ray back to the ship.

Nate: I'm going back too!

Sara: Yeah, let's go!

Everyone ran back to the ship.

Ray: Mick, do you think we'll outrun Gertrude?

Mick: Probably not, but I don't have to run faster than her.

Ray: You don't?

Mick: No, I just have to run faster than you.

Mick then tripped Ray.

Ray: Really Mick?!

Mick: Nothing personal Haircut!

Ray was the last person to make it back to the ship.

Ray: Guys, let me in! Gertrude's right behind me!

Jax: Hold on! The door's jammed!

Gertrude slowly approached Ray.

Ray: Oh man! I don't wanna die covered in urine!

Just then, a Timeship came out of nowhere and killed the T-Rex.

Ray: Finally! She's dead! Thank you!

The Timeship landed, and Rip was the person that came out of it.

Ray and Rip walked into the Waverider.

Ray: Thanks for the save.

Rip: It wasn't a problem.

Sara: Jax, is the Waverider repaired?

Jax: Yeah.

Sara: Let's fix time.

Rip: Actually, you don't need to worry about that.

Sara: Why not?

Rip: To you, I've been gone a couple hours, to me, I left about a year ago. I spent that time recruiting former Time Masters.

Mick: For what?

Rip: I've been assembling a new organization called the Time Bureau. Their mission is to protect time.

Nate: I thought that was our job.

Rip: Not anymore, I came here to take the Waverider from you and return you all to your proper times.

Sara: Why?

Rip: I didn't want to do this Sara, but everyone at the Bureau thinks that this is for the best.

They all got on the Waverider and left, to them, the timeline was fixed in moments. Rip took Amaya back to the 40's, and dropped the rest of the Legends off in Star City 2017.

 ** _Seven months later_**

 **Aruba**

Mick: Ah! I finally got my vacation!

Rip: I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself Mr. Rory.

Mick: Never thought I'd see you again. What do you want Rip?

Rip: I need your help, you and the rest of the Legends.

Mick: Why talk to me and not any of the others?

Rip: The others won't talk to me, especially Sara, besides her, and me, you're the only one that can fly the Waverider.

Mick: Why do you need our help?

Rip: Per Degaton.

Mick: The Time Bureau can't handle a kid?

Rip: Everyone in the Time Bureau is dead.

Mick: What happened?

Rip: I don't know, when I found their ships it looked like the culprit stripped them for parts, but they managed to destroy their time drives before said culprit got to them.

Mick: Well, let's go, we're getting Amaya first.

 **Washington D.C. 1943**

Rip: I think it's best I stay here.

Mick: Suit yourself.

Mick went to the secret JSA headquarters.

Mick: Amaya!

Amaya saw Mick and hugged him, he was uncomfortable.

Amaya: How are you here?

Mick: Rip took me to the Waverider and said he needed our help.

Amaya: What happened to his Time Bureau?

Mick: He said they all died. He doesn't know what happened. We decided to pick you up first.

Amaya: Why me?

Mick: You can help us convince the others.

Amaya: Let's go.

Once they got back to 2017, they found and recruited all the others.

Sara: How is Per Degaton even alive, didn't Savage killed him?

Rip: In the original timeline, yes. But when correcting time, there's always changes, it's never fully restored, the timeline is permanently fractured.

Ray: How dangerous can he be?

Rip: He's taking control of Savage's forces, he plans to conquer the world.

Nate: Where are we going?

Rip: Gideon, set a course for Kasnia, 2167.

Gideon: Setting a course for Kasnia, 2167.

 **Kasnia 2167**

Ray: This place looks a lot worse than the last time we were here.

Rip: A world war tends to have that effect on a country.

Sara: What's the plan?

Soldier: Freeze!

They were surrounded.

Rip: Take us to Per Degaton.

They were taken to a large fortress. They were met by a much older Per Degaton.

Per Degaton: I haven't seen you all in twenty years, but you haven't aged a day.

Mick: We have great plastic surgeons.

Per Degaton: I should thank you all for killing Vandal, now his army is mine and I won't have to worry about him trying to kill me again.

Rip: We'll stop you, just like we stopped him. Mick!

Mick pulled out his gun and burned all the soldiers to a crisp. Per Degaton tried to run, but Rip caught him.

Per Degaton: You didn't kill me all those years ago, I doubt you have the stomach to kill me now.

Rip: The reason I didn't kill you then was because you were a child, I thought it wasn't too late for you to change, but now?

Rip shot him in the chest.

Rip: Now you give me no choice.

Per Degaton fell to the ground, dead.

Rip: Let's go.

Everyone is on the Waverider.

Sara: Where are you going Rip?

Rip: I need to find out who murdered all my colleagues.

Gideon: Captain Lance, I have received a distress call from Central City, May 2, 2017.

Sara: Could you help us first?

Rip: Gladly.

Ray: Where are we going next?

Sara: We are going to Central City, 2017.

Ray: I wonder what Barry needs our help with now?

TBC

The next chapter is set after "A Missed Opportunity." Read this chapter and then that entire story to know what's going on.


	2. Aftermath

**STAR** **Labs**

Barry: Are you sure you can reach him?

Sara: We have to try, right?

The Legends took Snart to the Waverider after Iris's funeral and flew away.

Sara: Take him to the brig.

Snart: Why? I can't go to my room? I bet you gave it to one of the newbies.

Mick took Snart to the holding cell.

Snart: I was honestly surprised to learn that you stayed on the team, Mick.

Mick: Well, it's not like I had anybody in Central City waiting for me to come back.

Snart: Mick, do you honestly think that they trust you? They'll keep you for as long as they can use you. I mean, they left me to die, chances are they'll do the same to you.

Mick: No Snart, these are my friends, they were your friends too.

Mick left the room to talk to the other Legends.

Mick: Well, who wants to try next?

Nate: I'll go.

Sara: What makes you think he would listen to you? He doesn't even know you.

Nate: You guys have told me and Amaya a lot about him, so what's the harm in trying? Also, you guys gave me his room so I want to try to get on his good side.

Sara: Fine, go.

Nate went to talk to Snart.

Snart: What do you want?

Nate: I came to talk, also to tell you that I have your room.

Snart: Say what you came here to say.

Nate: When I first came aboard the Waverider, I didn't have any powers, I was actually a hemophiliac, which made me more of a liability than a teammate.

Snart: What's the point of this story?

Nate: Sara told me something when I first got here, she said "the strongest and bravest of us die out here," at first, I thought she meant Rip, but he was still alive, once they told me about you, I figured out that Sara meant you.

Snart was actually surprised.

Snart: Is that it?

Nate: Not quite.

Snart: What else are you here for?

Nate: I just want to know. Did you do anything in that room that I should be worried about?

Snart: No, you're safe.

Nate: Okay.

Snart: I hear you're dating Amaya.

Nate: So?

Snart: I'm just going to ask a question of my own.

Nate: Which is?

Snart: Do you think she has actual feelings for you, or do you think you're just the rebound guy? I'm just asking because I'm betting it's the second option.

Nate: See you later Snart.

Nate left the room.

Nate: Whose turn is it now?

Amaya: I'll go, Mick told me everything I need to know about him.

Amaya went to talk to Snart.

Snart: I wonder if this is how Mick felt when he was locked in here.

Amaya: When was he in here?

Snart: When we learned he was Chronos, we locked him up and some of us tried talking to him and get him to rejoin the team. Mick can tell you the rest himself.

Amaya: Speaking of Mick, he told me a lot about you.

Snart: Like what?

Amaya: He told me that he saved you the first time you were in juvie, and that you had a code. You decided never to kill unless you had to.

Snart: Only because killing someone would draw too much attention.

Amaya: I don't believe you, you're like Mick in some ways, you pretend you don't care about anyone, but deep down, you're good.

Snart: Enough about me, let's make a deal.

Amaya: What do you propose?

Snart: If you help me get my powers back, I'll go back to 1942, I'll kill Thawne and save Hourman, I'll even save your village. Think about it, no Legion of Doom, your family would be safe, your past and future would be protected and you'd have everything that you wanted. You don't have to answer now, think it over.

Amaya left the room to think. Nate followed Amaya to the kitchen.

Nate: Amaya, are you okay?

Amaya: Yes, I'm fine.

Nate: I can tell you're not. What did Snart say to you?

Amaya: He said that if I helped him get his powers back he would save Rex and Zambezi.

Nate: And you're actually considering this?

Amaya: Yes, I was given this totem to protect my village, when I joined the JSA, I left them unprotected, and I...

Nate: You're still in love with Hourman.

Amaya: Yes.

Nate: Do you want to know what he told me? He told me that I was just the rebound guy.

Amaya: What does that mean?

Nate: A rebound is someone you date just to get over the last person you dated.

Amaya: Nate, he said that just to get inside your head.

Nate: I know, but he's right.

Nate left the room and went to talk to Snart.

Snart: So, I guess my question is answered, I bet I was right.

Nate: Shut up!

Snart: Get over it! Raymond went through the exact same thing!

Nate: That's it! I'm sick of you!

Nate opened the cell and started punching Snart.

Snart: What? You're not gonna Steel up?

Nate: You don't have any powers, I don't need to.

Nate tried to punch him again, but Snart caught him off guard and knocked him out.

Snart: You should've, even without my powers, I've got a hell of a right hook.

Snart used Nate's hand to open the door and walk out.

Snart: It really pissed me off when Savage screwed with us like that, but being on the other side of it is very entertaining.

Snart went to Mick's room to get his Cold Gun.

(Cold Gun activitating)

Snart: Oh, I've missed you.

Mick went to the kitchen and saw Amaya sitting at the table.

Amaya: Mick?

Mick: What?

Amaya: Snart told me about you being called Chronos and getting locked in the brig. Can you tell me about it?

Mick: When Rip first recruited us, we were being chased by a temporal bounty hunter called Chronos, who later turned out to be me, it started when I sold the team out to a bunch of time pirates, Snart left me in the woods to die, but the Time Masters, Rip's former bosses, found me and turned me into Chronos, they sent me after the team, to kill them, but they caught me and locked me up, they later convinced me to rejoin. What's wrong?

Amaya: I'm thinking about something.

Mick: What are you thinking about?

Amaya: Mick, if you could go back and change something, would you? Especially something that involved people you cared about?

Mick: When I was Chronos, I thought about, but I figured that it was better if I didn't.

Amaya: Why?

Mick: If I went back and fixed everything that went wrong in my life, I wouldn't be who I am today. Did this help you make a decision?

Amaya: Yes, it did, thank you Mick.

Sara: Guys! We need everyone on the bridge now, it's urgent!

All the Legends went to talk to Sara.

Ray: What's happening?

Sara: Snart broke out, and he went to Mick's room and got his Cold Gun.

Mick: How the hell did he get out?

Sara: Nate? Do you want to tell them how that happened?

Everyone looked at Nate, who had a black eye.

Nate: Nope, in fact, I don't even know how it happened.

Gideon: It's alright Mr. Heywood, I have a recording of what happened.

Everyone watched the video of Nate punching Snart and getting knocked out by Snart. Everyone was glaring at Nate, except for Ray, who experienced the exact same thing with Vandal Savage, and Mick, who was just laughing his ass off.

Sara: Gideon, do you know where Snart is now?

Gideon: Well, once Mr. Snart acquired his old weapon, he went to Mr. Heywood's room and froze everything solid.

Nate: Oh man! I can't catch a break today!

Gideon: He's currently on his way towards all of you.

Snart: Hey guys.

He shot at them, but no one was harmed.

Snart: So Amaya, have you decided what you want to do?

Amaya: Yes.

Snart: Well?

Amaya: I wouldn't change a thing.

Snart: Disappointing!

He was about to shoot her, but Ray shot him before he could. They took him to the med bay and restrained him.

Ray: What do we do now?

Sara: I have a plan, we use the Cognitive Intrusion device to go into Snart's head and find a way to fix him from there.

Rip: No, that is even worse than your plan to prevent Doomworld! We don't even know what we could encounter in there!

Nate: Well, I can't go, I'm gonna be busy thawing out my room.

Sara: Okay, Rip and Nate are out, what about the rest of you?

Everyone else agreed to go.

Sara: Stein, you and Jax should merge so you have your powers in there, we might need them.

Everything was set up in an hour.

Sara: Everyone ready?

They all said yes.

Sara: See you on the other side.

TBC

The next chapter will introduce more than one speedster.


	3. Journey to the Center of Snart's Mind

Everything went black, and when the Legends came to, they were in Central City, but it looked different.

Sara: Where the hell are we?

Ray: Well, the device worked, we're in Snart's head, this must be an Earth from his memories.

Mick: If that's true, this place is about to become a dump.

Jax: Yeah, that's what we'd like to hear while we're stuck here.

Sara: We don't know what could happen, stay together and be careful.

 **Unknown** **Location**

Alchemy: You said you had important information for me. What is it?

Acolyte: The people you told us about, the Legends, they're here.

Alchemy: That's impossible!

Alcolyte: It's true.

Alchemy: Bring them to me!

Acolyte: As you wish, Alchemy.

 **Central** **City**

Mick: What the hell are we gonna do here?

Sara: In order to get to where we need to be, we might have to go through more of these Earths from his memories.

Killer Frost: You aren't going anywhere.

Ray: Caitlin?

Killer Frost: I was, but now I'm Killer Frost, but enough about me, let's talk about you.

Sara: You know who we are?

Killer Frost: Alchemy told us all about you.

Mick: "Alchemy?"

Ray (whispering): Alchemy is the person Savitar used the stone to take over and amass followers, remember?

Mick: Oh yeah, right.

Killer Frost: Although, he said you guys travel through time, not to other Earths, but he doesn't care, he wants to have a chat.

Jax: Tell him we're not interested.

Firestorm flew into the air.

Killer Frost: He thought you'd say that, Rosa!

The Top from that Earth appeared.

Jax: Am I suppose to be scared of her?

Stein: _Be careful Jefferson._

Killer Frost: Well, she doesn't look very dangerous, but trust me, she shouldn't be underestimated, show him.

Top used her powers to confuse Firestorm, he fell to the ground and Jax and Stein separated.

Killer Frost: Do the rest of you want to surrender now and make this easy or should I call more friends?

Ray: Fine, we surrender.

They all went willingly.

 **Back in the real world.**

Nate: What happened? Why did Jax and Stein separate?

Rip: I don't know! I warned them not to go into Mr. Snart's mind, but like usual, they didn't listen to me, and now they're facing unknown dangers that they might not overcome!

Nate: Could we wake them up ourselves?

Rip: No, it's too dangerous. All we can do is hope they're okay.

Nate: Yeah, you're right.

 **Snart's mind.**

Alchemy: Leave us.

His acolytes left the room.

Alchemy: How are you all inside my head? The Cognitive Intrusion device?

Sara: How do you know that this is all fake?

Alchemy: I have spent enough time in the Speed Force to know the difference between what is real and what is merely an illusion. Why are you all here?

Sara: We came into your mind to help you.

Alchemy: I don't need your help, I am a god now. Wait, if you have gotten inside my head, that means you've captured me, and that could only happen if you have taken my powers from me, you will suffer!

Sara: Don't do this, we're your friends Snart!

Alchemy: No, you aren't my friends, after what you all did to me, you're my jailors! But now that you're here, I can have my revenge, you will now be my prisoners, forever!

Sara: Sorry Snart, but this is for your own good.

She threw one of her knives at him. He was distracted by the pain and they all escaped.

Killer Frost: What happened?

Alchemy: They got away, find them! They must never leave this place alive.

They left Alchemy's lair.

Sara: Let's go to STAR Labs, maybe there's a Flash there that can help us.

Killer Frost: Trust me, the Flash of this Earth won't be helpful.

Killer Frost was accompanied by Magenta and, well, that Earth's version of Mick. He didn't have a Heat Gun, but he did have pyrokinesis.

Mick 2: The Atom, looks like I get to kill you again.

Ray: Wait, you killed my doppelganger?

Mick 2: When I broke out of prison.

Ray: You don't have to kill me, wouldn't you rather kill your doppleganger?

Mick: Really Haircut?

Ray: You did the same thing to me when we were being chased by Gertrude.

Mick 2: Don't bother, I'm gonna kill all of you!

Mick's doppelganger shot at them.

Killer Frost: Alchemy wants them alive Heat Wave!

Mick 2: I don't care!

Then, a streak of red lightning came out of nowhere and broke the necks of Alchemy's metas. It then grabbed each of the Legends and took them to STAR Labs. They saw that the person that took them looked exactly like Wally.

Sara: Wally?

Daniel: No, my name's Daniel West. Who are all of you?

Sara: I'm Sara Lance, my teammates are Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, Amaya Jiwe, Jefferson Jackson, and Martin Stein. We're the Legends.

Daniel: Alchemy talked about you, but he said you're from another Earth, so how are you here?

Sara: Long story. How do you know Alchemy?

Daniel: He gave me my powers, I only agreed to help him because he said that when I got my speed I could go back and change something, but when I got my powers, I realized that there was a consequence.

Sara: What was the consequence?

Daniel's body started to change, by the time the transformation ended, everything but his face was covered in metal, his face turned red and his teeth became more pointed.

Daniel (distorted): This is the consequence, every time I use my powers, I have to turn into this.

Sara: What did you want to change?

Daniel changed back.

Daniel: I tried going back in time to kill my dad before he became an abusive drunk, but Barry, the Flash of this Earth, stopped me. My own sister called me a monster... But I know I don't want to be one. Maybe that's enough.

Sara: If you truly mean that, help us get out of here, we'll make sure Alchemy doesn't hurt anyone again.

Daniel: Okay.

Savitar appeared and attacked Daniel.

Savitar: I knew I shouldn't have taken pity on you Daniel, but I guess you just reminded me of myself.

Daniel: Barry!

The Flash of that Earth appeared and saved him.

Barry 2: Get them out of here, I'll hold him off!

Daniel opened a breach and carried all the Legends through it.

Savitar: No! You think you saved them? There is no place in all of time or space where they will be safe from me!

Barry 2: We'll see about that. Daniel, I need your help!

Daniel came in to help him and they fought Savitar off.

Savitar: It's a waste of time fighting ghosts from my past!

Savitar left.

Daniel: I hope they can end this.

Barry 2: You're not the only one.

 **Another Earth**

Mick: What's the plan Blondie?

Sara: We need to find a way to get to Snart, when me anand Jax went into Rip's mind, we found him in the brig on the Waverider, maybe it's the same here.

Savitar found them and grabbed Sara.

Savitar: It took me a long time to find you all, I no longer feel the need to keep you as my prisoners.

Ray: Really? So are you gonna help us?

Savitar: No, I'm just going to kill you. Starting with your captain. Goodbye, Sara.

He was about to kill her with one of his arm blades, but a streak of blue lightning appeared and sent him flying.

Savitar: Ah, now I remember this Earth, this is where I first encountered the only speedster that can be considered my equal, Mercury!

The speedster stopped and the Legends got a good look at him. His suit was similar to Thawne's, but where Thawne's suit was yellow, his was blue, the lightning bolts on his suit were also silver.

Mick: Who the hell is this guy?

Mercury: My name's Max, but like he said, you can just call me Mercury.

Savitar: If I remember correctly, you didn't come here alone, where are you Quick?!

Sara: Jesse?

There was a flash of yellow lightning and then someone else appeared.

Johnny Quick: That's not my name, hi, I'm Johnny Quick. How did you know I was here?

Savitar: You can say I have a case of deja vecu.

Johnny Quick: Wait, you're saying that this is just a memory?

Savitar: Yes, one of mine.

Sara: The person you guys call Savitar wasn't always like this, we came into his mind to help him. To help him we need to go to a place he considers a prison.

Mercury: If what I've heard about Savitar is true, I know just the place, I'll need to take you into the Speed Force, but I can only take one of you.

Savitar: You aren't going anywhere!

Johnny Quick hit him with a supersonic punch.

Johnny Quick: I got this, do what you need to do.

Mick: You got this Blondie.

Sara: Do you all agree with Mick?

Ray: If anyone here can get through to Snart, it's you.

Sara: Okay, the minute you all wake up, keep Rip and Nate from waking me.

Jax: Good luck Sara.

Everyone but Sara activated their wrist bands and woke up.

Sara: I'm ready, let's go.

Mercury: What you see in there might not be pleasant.

Sara: It usually isn't.

Mercury open a portal and took Sara into the Speed Force. Sara saw Snart's memories floating around, and one caught her attention.

 **Snart's Memory**

Savitar: Give me one reason not to let the Collectors execute you.

Abra Kadabra: You forget, I know your future, trust me, you're gonna need my help soon.

Savitar: Very well.

Savitar broke Abra Kadabra's handcuffs.

Savitar: Although, I'll let you get back to Earth 1 on your own.

Mercury got her attention and she lost track of the memory.

Mercury: You have to go the rest of the way on your own.

After he said that, he left.

Sara: Okay Snart, where are you?

 **Real world**

Everyone was waking up, but Sara and Snart.

Nate: Why aren't they waking up?

Stein: In order to help Mr. Snart, Ms. Lance had to go somewhere we couldn't follow.

Rip: Be careful Sara.

 **Snart's mind**

Sara had been walking around for what felt like hours, but when she was too tired to walk any further, she saw Snart.

Snart: How did you get here Sara?

Sara: Mercury. Snart, I came to help you.

Snart: If you knew about everything Savitar did, you wouldn't even bother.

Sara: I don't care about what Savitar did. You shouldn't either, you're back now, you don't need Savitar anymore.

Savitar appeared and picked her up by the throat.

Savitar: You should care Sara, I've killed you and your loved ones' dopplegangers many times over, and now it's time I killed you.

Just as he was about to stab her, his arm started to deteriorate.

Savitar: What's happening to me?!

Snart: Sara's right, I don't need you anymore, it's time for you to go.

Savitar: You can't do this, I'm you!

Snart: I'm doing this right now, and you aren't me, not anymore, I'm finally home.

Savitar: You think I'll be gone forever, I'll be back, and I will make sure you regret this!

Snart: Somehow, I doubt that.

Savitar: Noooooooooo!!!

Savitar vanished.

Snart: Sara, wake up, I'll be right behind you.

Sara: See you soon.

She activated her wrist band and woke up.

Snart: I'm finally home.

Snart woke up and saw everyone standing around him in the medbay, he also had a severe headache.

Snart: Ow, what the hell did you guys do in there? I haven't had a headache this bad since I last got into a drinking competition with Mick.

Ray: Glad you're awake, are you feeling homicidal at all?

Snart: Only if you start talking a lot Raymond.

Ray: Okay, he's back to his old self.

Snart: Since I don't have a room anymore, where can I sleep?

Sara: There are a lot of rooms you can choose from, so you don't have to worry about that, we also kept all your stuff.

Snart: I'll get that later.

 **Random location**

Abra Kadabra: I still need a time drive, let's see, how many time ships are left?

He thought about it and there was only one that came to mind.

Abra Kadabra: Oh yes, the Waverider, that's going to be fun.

 **TBC**


End file.
